1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an electronic document readers and reading devices, that is to a device that presents a document to a user on a display to enable the user to read the document.
2. Description of the Related Art
Background prior art relating to electronic document readers can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,124,851, US2004/0201633, US2006/0133664, US2006/0125802, US2006/0139308, US2006/0077190, US2005/0260551, U.S. Pat. No. 6,124,851, U.S. Pat. No. 6,021,306, US2005/0151742, and US2006/0119615.
There is, however, a desire for improved electronic readers.